


Miya, The Little Moonlight Baby

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter!Alucard, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid!Miya, Ratings might change, Thanks to some sailor mouth heroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Ever since he was little, Alucard was trained to become the best demon hunter in the Land of Dawn. He was trained with straw dummies and even sparred with veteran demon hunters. No one can escape his ability to chase his inability to die especially with his Lifesteal. He fought many demons and even strong heroes...But no one trained him to fight against a smelly diaper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something to help me release the pressure of doing my assignments...
> 
> In other word...
> 
> PROCRASTINATING
> 
>  
> 
> It's such a beautiful thing.

 

After a day of training, Miya returned feeling extremely exhausted. Her muscles were sore and all she could dream of is a long soak in the bath tub. Her body was sweaty and sticky. Her once beautiful ponytail was messy and slightly loose. She not only wanted a long soak but maybe some spa treatment. Lesley and the others might agree with her. After this bath, maybe she would invite the sniper and probably Karina as well to the best spa house in the Land of Dawn. 

 

"I'm starving..." the elf whined, rubbing her flat tummy. Miya went to the kitchen. She was too tired to cook something. She hoped that there is something in the kitchen like fruits or pizza or...

 

Miya stopped and gasped. "Is that... cake?" She walked closer to the kitchen island. Sitting in the middle, underneath a lamp, was small, almost bite-sized with white frosting and some cut fruit toppings on top. Miya remembered the last time she had cake. It was with Alucard during their date last week before he had to leave for a mission. He bought her a slice of angel food cake with strawberry whipped cream and sliced peaches. They would have a walk near the lake in the Emerald Woodland before sitting down underneath a beech tree. They would sit silently, feeding each other cake and enjoying the noise of nature. When night falls, they left and slept in Miya's home. Alucard left for work in the next sunrise. 

 

The elf sat down and pulled the plate closer to her. Her hand quickly picked up a fork and Miya just couldn't wait to dig in the fluffy and tasty looking cake. With a tiring day like this, nothing could beat cake and any other sweets. After a quick thank you prayer to the Gods, Miya cut a small piece and placed it in her mouth. She relished at how the whipped cream melts in her mouth and her taste buds shocked by the sweet and tart-like flavor. In just a small number of bites, Miya finished the cake by herself. She took the plate to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. From eating the cake and drinking water, Miya felt a little energized and decided for a long bath. 

 

"Wait...what's going on?" She exclaimed as pink mist started to envelope her body. Miya panicked and tried to run for the door to call for help but she fully drowned by the pink mist. Her body dropped to the ground and Miya was unconscious.  

 

********

 

Alucard had been trained to be one of the best demon hunter in the Land of Dawn. He had many scars from previous battles but no matter how hard or injured he was, Alucard always comes out victorious in every fight. The enemies quivered when they hear his name. No one can survive his attacks, especially when he easily chases his target down and his ability in Lifesteal. He had gone to many missions that sent him to any parts of the world. No matter where he goes, he always comes back to his lover, the Moonlight elf, Miya. 

 

"Hold the phone..." He groaned, rubbing his temples. Alucard had no idea whether it was the alcohol that gave him such a migraine or was it something else. He opened his eyes and looked at the three guilt-ridden faces in front of him. He looked at Ruby who was with them and at the little girl in her arms. The little one saw him looking and smiled. Alucard smiled back but it only lasted for a few second before it turned into his usual frown. He turned to the three mages and sighed. "Could you please explain back to me what just happened and why the heck is Miya a baby?"

 

Nana, Harley and Cyclops looked at each other. They both looked pale and worried. Ruby seemed to have ignored them and cooed at the baby Miya in her arms. The little elf had formed an interest in her ruby heart she always wore. Alucard was drinking alone at the bar when the three mages and Ruby came to him. They were talking at the same time and sounded close to mindless rambling which made the demon hunter slightly pressured. The three mages took a deep breath. Harley stepped forward with his usual top hat in his hands. The naughty little trickster looked different with fear and guilt on his face. 

 

"We were making a potion in Cyclop's lab and since we don't know what it's for, we thought that we find a test subject." Seeing the demon hunter still waiting, Harley continued. "We put a drop of the potion into the cake. Nana accidentally switched the cake for our experiment with the ones she wanted to give to Miya. It was accident, really!"

 

Nana's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, Alu. It's my fault mostly. I didn't mean to make Miya like this."

 

Alucard turned to the giggling baby in the Red Riding Hood's arms. He then turned back to the three children. "So, now what? Is there like, an antidote or when does the magic wear off?"

 

Cyclops scratched his head. "Umm...since we actually have no idea what the potion is about. We don't know how long until the effects wear off or if there is a solution. We might study the remaining potion to see for the cure. But also we have another problem."

 

Alucard raised a brow. The alcohol was kicking in and he was in no mood to even speak. He had just got back from a mission he nearly failed and now he had a new problem placed in his hands. "While we look for the cure, we needed someone to look after Miya." The one-eyed wizard explained. Harley, Nana and Cyclops looked at Alucard with sweaty palms and fast heartbeat. The demon hunter had no expressions on his face so they had no idea what he was thinking. Alucard turned to Ruby and the little girl in her arms. Miya had stuffed her tiny fist into her mouth and sucked on it while looking at Ruby with her big blue eyes. Sometimes, she would coo at the blond teenager. 

 

"Make sure you get the cure." Alucard said in a firm voice. His hand waved at Ruby and the girl walked up to him. Baby Miya was placed in his arms and the little one looked up at him. She was no longer sucking on her fist but just stared at him wide-eyed and her tiny little mouth opened with drool coming out. Alucard smiled at her and the little girl smiled back. "I'll clear up my schedule for her." He rubbed the tip of his nose on hers making the little baby giggle. "This little elf needs an adult to look after her."

 

Ruby pouted. "Hey, I'm an adult too. I can take care of her better than you." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. Alucard made a face at her. Miya ignored them and took interest in Alucard's shiny badge. 

 

"I meant, she needs a LEGAL adult to look after her." Alucard smirked which annoyed the teenager. Ruby looked away but didn't miss an opportunity to wave at Miya before stomping away. Miya reached out to the retreating form, babbling out for Ruby. Alucard brought her up so he could look at him. "Don't worry, I'll look after you." He stood up from his seat with Miya on his hips. "Come on, it's time to go home."

 

Alucard walked past the three mages and stopped at the door. He said over his shoulder. "I'm trusting the three of you to be responsible of your actions and find the cure. When this is over, the three of you are grounded." There were a wave of groans and unsatisfied whining as he left the bar. There was no other place for a child than home so home is where he is heading. Alucard didn't live far from the bar so he walked back to his apartment he had shared with others. He sighed at the thought of the explanation he had to give to them of what had happened. This sucks...

 

A little sound made him turn. Miya was tugging on his coat collar, calling out to him in her baby language. Alucard just gave her a soft kiss on the head. Even in baby form, she still had her signature ponytail which Alucard find quite adorable. He wondered whey they got Miya a baby blue onesie with ears that painfully reminded the hunter of Nana's Molina spawns. He shivered at the memory of being turned into one of those small blue Totoro. The walk home was peaceful with hardly anyone out in the streets and Alucard was listening to Miya baby babbling. There are times he had to jerk his head away because Miya thought it was fun to tug on his earrings. His earrings were silver with the cross dangling. The last thing he wanted is Miya ripping his ears just by pulling on his earrings. At least he had made a mental note on that. 

 

"Welcome to our home..." He said after typing in the password for the door. Luckily for Alucard, Gusion and Zilong were not at home. He could get some rest and pull himself together before they bombard him with loads of questions. Alucard made a beeline for his room and locked the door. Alucard was the one paying the rent so he self-proclaimed that he deserved the master bedroom. After much fighting, Gusion and Zilong let him have his way. 

 

 There was a queen sized bed with azure satin sheets. A small bedside table with a lamp in a shape of an Aztec figure. A lounge sofa by the window and a bookshelf just beside it. There was a wardrobe on the right of a bathroom. Miya was gently placed on the blue bed and the baby let herself fall before rolling to her stomach. She gurgled and giggled. Alucard took off his coat and laid down beside her. The baby elf was clenching her tiny hands in the blue satin sheet, completely ignoring her once lover now caretaker. The demon hunter breathed out a laugh before gently nudging her head with a finger. "Oii, are you replacing me with my bed sheets? That's just rude."

 

Miya swatted away at his hands, whining. Alucard tried not to laugh at her tiny frowns and puffed out chubby cheeks.  _Just like in her adult form,_ he thought to himself. He always took pleasure in annoying Miya. He just loved how she would glare at him from beneath her eyelashes and puffing out her cheeks. Sometimes, she would stomp her feet if she was too angry and she would whine from time to time. There are moments when Alucard got a headache from her whining but he mostly took great pleasure in pissing her off. Because eventually, he could get her happy again by buying her dinner or just the good old kiss on the lips. Miya would be happy again and the cycle continues. 

 

The baby had got tired of the bed sheets and crawled over to slap on the hunter's face. "Yes, your majesty?" Alucard asked with Miya's tiny hand on his cheek. The baby said in her language that took the blond too much time to process. How should he know what 'Ooh! Ah Ma Wu' means?

 

"What?" He propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you hungry?"

 

Miya shook her head. She babbled on and Alucard was getting even more confused. Eventually, there was a low grumbling that broke the silence. The hunter huffed and looked at the baby. "Maybe you're not hungry but I am. I haven't eaten anything since I got back. I'm starving." He said. Alucard got off the bed, picked up Miya and left for the kitchen. In the fridge, there might be leftovers and he could just reheat any of them. He just hoped last night's pizza is still there. If not, then the meatloaf would be his next choice. With the pizza in the microwave, Alucard intentionally turned on the tap water and let Miya have some fun. He got splashed by the naughty little elf but he didn't care. It's not everyday you get splashed by your adult-turned-baby girlfriend. 

 

Among the three, Alucard can't cook other than reheating frozen dinners. If anyone asked him to cook real food, it would be disastrous. Even Gusion and Zilong told him to stay away from the kitchen for the sake of world peace. At least, Alucard knows how to use the microwave so he wouldn't starve to death (if the leftover or frozen food is always in the fridge). The one to cook would be Gusion and Zilong rarely got his hands on the stove. Knowing Gusion was the true cook among them, the other two would bully him into cooking. Once, Gusion has had enough of his lazy roommates and left to live with Lesley. It was hilariously (in Gusion's opinion) chaotic seeing his two pals looking starved and tired of takeouts. 

 

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you little water beast." Alucard put his hand under the water and sprinkled it at the little one. Miya laughed and fought back by throwing handful of water at the hunter. It became a small water fight until the microwave beeped. He took Miya away from the sink and sat her down on the kitchen island. The fruit basket got her distracted as Alucard went to the microwave to get his heated pizza. He snorted when Miya had an apple in her hands and tried to stuff the whole fruit in her mouth - which she only managed to put her drool all over it. 

 

Alucard tried to stifle his laugh as he sat down near the baby girl. He ate his pizza and Miya must have caught the smell of it because she dropped the apple and crawled to him. She cooed at him and pointed at the pizza. Alucard raised at a brow at her and looked at his food. "You want this?" His lips made a thin line and he gave her the 'wide eyes' look. "It's not good for little babies like you. If you want pizza, you have to grow up." He said, finishing the last piece in one bite. Miya whined as she watched her blond demon hunter chewed and swallow. Alucard shrugged and went to clean up his plate. The little elf pouted but the forgotten apple got her attention so she went back to abuse the poor apple with her drool. 

 

After washing the dirty dishes in the sink and drying his hands, Alucard leaned against the counter and watched Miya with her apple. The little elf looked so innocent and gave no attention to what was happening around her. She looked like she didn't care that she once was an adult turned into a small child. She didn't care that her caretaker was actually her own lover who she had gone to dates and even slept with for months. Come to think of it, now that Miya is a child, Alucard felt like a pedophile when he thought back of the times they went intimate in bed. 

 

A soft gurgle brought him out of his thoughts. The hunter looked down at the baby sitting on the kitchen island. The drool-covered apply was on her lap, completely abused. Her white hair in a small ponytail with her signature hair tie. The baby blue Molina-like onesie and her big blue eyes looking up at him. It made his heart warm and melt away all the worries he had before. Who knew small children had such power by being pure?

 

"We'll go through this together." He said to the baby, picking her up from the island. Miya placed her chubby hand on his nose that made the blond chuckle. "Yes, you and me. Alucard and Miya."

 

Miya laughed and clapped her tiny hands. "Awoo!"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting is easy, they say. It'll be fun, they say...

Babies are easy to take care off, right?

 

Wrong!

 

Alucard learnt that first hand. He thought demon hunting was tough. He had supported broken bones and risky injuries that would lead to death if not for his Lifesteal. Alucard was once poisoned on one of his missions and he was bedridden for nearly a month until Rafaela came up with a healing potion to counter the poison. It was tough to be a demon hunter because you life is always at risk because demons are twice stronger than a normal human warrior. Just one strike and you are dead for sure. 

 

But those experiences are not helping him with the 'little demon' crying her lungs out. Alucard, who had little to none experience in babysitting, just sat there with his head in his hands and he watched Miya throw a tantrum. For a little girl, she was just as loud as a banshee. He had tried everything to make her stop. It started at night just a few minutes after he had laid his head on the pillow. He was about to fall asleep when he heard sobbing. Miya started to sniffle before going to full blast screaming. It was driving the demon hunter crazy. If it was someone else, he would've yelled 'Shut up!'

 

He's not that merciless to tell that to an angry baby. 

 

"What is it, Miya?" Alucard groaned. He had shadows and bags under his eyes from the fatigue. Miya had slowly gone to sob to sniffle and Alucard was too tired to stay awake. They were still laying on the bed and Miya still had on the same Molina onesie she wore yesterday. Alucard had nothing small to give her so he opted for her to wear her current clothes until they could find new one. The clothes is the last thing he had in mind. Right now, he needed to figure out what is wrong with Miya. 

 

Then, a thought came to mind. "Don't tell me you're hungry..."

 

Miya's answer was a whimper and a small whine. Alucard sighed and sat up. He gathered Miya into his arms and shuffled out of his bedroom. He took one glance at the clock above the television.  _Half past one. It's in the middle of the night and she woke me up._ Alucard thought to himself.  _If this keeps up, I'm dead for sure._ He sighed. They went to the kitchen and Miya was placed on the kitchen island. She made a small whimper, her lips trembling and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were wet from the tears. It broke the blond's heart hearing her sniffling. He felt bad being so clueless. 

 

Alucard opened the fridge and quickly scanned for anything suitable for a baby. He didn't what to feed a baby but he knew baby needs milk. Surely the fridge had some milk in there because Zilong had a ritual of having breakfast with milk and cereal. If he didn't have that, then the rest of his day will go sour. Alucard and Gusion had trouble wrapping their heads around that. But they never questioned and make sure that milk never go out of stock. It was a bit tricky to find that bottle of milk when it was hidden in the large amount of leftovers in the fridge. He opted to heat it first but it might end up burning the whole apartment rather than just the milk itself. There was no bottle as well so he hoped Miya knows how to drink from a glass. 

 

The blond sat down in front of the baby. Miya eyed the white creamy liquid in the tall glass Alucard was holding. "Awoo?" She asked, pointing at the glass. 

 

"Did you just call me 'Awoo'?" Alucard asked in slight disbelief. He pushed that thought aside. She's just a baby, of course she couldn't even pronounce a word properly. He brought the glass closer until it touched her lips. Miya turned her large eyes to him in wonder. What in the world is...Awoo...doing?

 

"It's milk." Alucard said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're hungry, aren't you? I don't know what else to feed you and it's way past midnight which means all the shops are close. This is the only thing I could give you. I'm sorry." He said the last one as an after thought. "Please, Miya. I'll get you proper baby food when the shops open in the morning."

 

The baby looked like she was about to cry again and Alucard cringed at that. But Miya must have understand his situation. She got closer to the rim of the glass and Alucard gently tipped it so she could drink. An hour and a half past midnight, two people sat in the kitchen. One was holding a glass of milk so the other could drink it. Alucard brought the glass away when Miya stopped. He ripped a paper towel form the roll and wiped the milk residue on her lips. He even wiped her moist cheeks and dabbed away the tears that gathered in her eyes. When he brought the paper towel away, there was a small smile on the toddler's lips. 

 

Seeing the smile, it made the hunter felt relieved. Miya stretched out her tiny arms, demanding to be picked up. Alucard did and he remembered something that needed to be done after feeding a baby. He had seen the parents with their children and how parenting is done. He patted Miya gently on the back until he heard a soft burp. The baby twisted her body around so she could look at her caretaker. She raised a hand and placed it on Alucard's cheek making the hunter chuckled softly. "Awoo..." She said softly. 

 

Alucard smiled and placed his large fingers over the tiny hand. His thumb rubbed on it, "Yeah, Awoo's here for you."

 

********

 

Meanwhile, in a small lab on the outskirts of the town...

 

"I think I finally found it!"

 

Harley and Cyclops looked up from the apparatus. Nana jogged up to them from where she was sitting on a bean bag surrounded by books. Her sudden exclamation had awoken a sleepy Molina. The blue Totoro looked annoyed but sleepiness took over and it went back to slumbering in its small bed. Nana had a piece of paper in her hand and a book in the other. She placed those two items on the table, careful of the Bunsen Burner. "I think I found the solution for the potion."

 

"Really?" Harley perked up with a smile. "Tell us, we need to figure out how to cure Miya."

 

"Or Alucard will kill us." Cyclops continued. The three shivered at the thought of the demon hunter getting pissed if they failed to find the solution. They'd seen it when Chou accidentally crushed Alucard's cake the hunter had made for Miya's birthday. It had been a month since that day and Chou is still being healed by Rafaela in the hospital. 

 

"You see, the potion turns back time and since Miya's an adult, the potion turned her into a baby. She looks like a baby and she thinks like one too. So, to turn MIya back to normal, we need to figure a way to get Miya her adult body back." Nana opened the book to the page she had folded the corner to mark it."I found a potion that could make that happen."

 

Harley took the book from her and read the page. Cyclops tried to sneak a peek but could only read a few words written because Harley quickly closed the book. "What're you looking at?"

 

Cyclops jaw dropped mentally. "I'm looking at the book, you nitwit. What do you think I'm looking at?" He reached out for the book. "I wanna see the spell too. You think I enjoy pissing off a half-human vampire?" The one-eyed mage snatched the book away from the curly haired magic user. Harley glared at him but rolled his eyes instead of snatching the book back. Nana's here by the way...

 

The three young wizards gathered around the book. They read the description and instructions written on the page. They studied the diagrams and listed down the ingredients needed on a new blank piece of paper. The remainder of the baby potion was bubbling in a round bottomed flask. Vials filled with colored liquid stood near the apparatus. These were their tries on coming up with the cure. They don't have any test subject so they had to resort to Molina abuse. The little Totoro had to endure their experiments - turning into a rabbit, changing colors like a chameleon. This explains why Nana's little summon is so exhausted and enjoyed the moment of sleeping. 

 

"Are you sure this is the right one?" 

 

Nana nodded. "It's got to be. What else do we have to lose?" She looked down, her ears flopping. "I want Miya to come back to her old self. Alu's not the only one wanting her adult form. It's fun to have a little sister, but I want my big sis Miya back." 

 

Harley hummed and turned to Cyclops. "We got the ingredients but we still need to buy some of them. Cyclops that's your job." He waved the paper at the annoyed mage. Cyclops looked like he would say something but prefer to keep his mouth shut. He leap off his stool and walked away, grumbling to himself. Whenever they conducted new potions and experiments, he was the one responsible to buy the things needed - using his money. The main reason why the little astronomer got so ticked off. He closed the door of the lab and headed to the village to find the things for their cure. 

 

Nana stared at the colorful vials on the table. Harley took a dropper and got a small amount of the baby potion. He transferred it into an empty vial and swirled it around. He caught Nana spacing out as she stared mindlessly at the vials. He placed the one in his hand into the holder. "You okay, Nana?"

 

The cat elf sighed. "I'm worried that's all. What if Miya never got her adult body back? What if she had to grow up slowly like normal babies? I just ruined Alucard and Miya's relationship." Nana had tears gathered in her eyes. She let her face fell into her palms. "I was so happy that they got the happiness they both deserved but I ruined it. It's all my fault. If only I wasn't so clumsy..."

 

Harley sighed. Deep down, he felt guilty as well. The potion was his idea anyway. He found a hidden scroll in the library where he always hang out and thought that he might try to make the potion. He was planning to use it on something else but Miya became the unwilling lab rat. De-aging spell is the worst because to return back to normal, tehy would need to consider Miya's insides. Her female reproductive system might be disturbed if they were not careful with the cure. The body and soul had to mature at the same time or else Miya would never be the same. 

 

*******

 

"Please, stop crying for the love of God. Please."

 

No matter how strong the demons were, Alucard would stay focused and calm. It's amazing how a little baby managed to break through his cool by crying. 

 

Alucard's blond hair was a mess. The dark bags under his eyes were even more prominent. His eyes were red and he felt terrible. Like being stomped over and over by the Minotaur. He was sitting on the sofa, leaned back and watched the baby in front of him throw a tantrum. Miya opened her mouth and screamed as she cried. Alucard thought he had lost his hearing by now. 

 

"Miya..." He groaned, a bit too loud for his liking. The baby stopped crying and sniffled. She curled herself into a ball as she stared up at the angry looking blond. Alucard would have snapped at anyone but this was just a child that got him upset. Besides, he shouldn't be upset. If he was to be upset, it's to himself. He had no experience with children especially infants and now he had to take care of one out of the blue. He had gone out to the markets to buy some baby food so at least he had a good  start with food. 

 

He just needed to learn baby language. "I'm sorry." Alucard said softly. "I didn't mean to be angry. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself. For being such an idiot."

 

 

"Awoo..." The baby whimpered. She crawled over to him, tugging his pyjama bottoms. Alucard picked her up and let her sit on his lap. She was mumbling something as she buried her face in his chest. "Awoo.."

 

Alucard sighed as he tried to make sure the little girl didn't fall. One hand was under her bottom while the other gently pat her back. He had tried everything. She wasn't hungry and he did bathe her. He just didn't know what's up with her. 

 

The hunter was too lost in thought to notice a figure coming up from behind. "Who's this?" a voice asked. Alucard jumped and turned around. Gusion was slightly taken aback at how tired the demon hunter looked. He had never seen him like this before. "You okay, buddy?"

 

"I feel like floating." Alucard joked. Gusion sighed and walked around the sofa to sit beside him. His eyes landed on the small baby on the hunter's lap. He smiled at her and opened his arms. Miya looked at him then to Alucard. Seeing the blond looked like he might pass out, Miya decided to go to this new person. She was a bit hesitant but eventually crawled over to Gusion's arms. The young assassin lifted her up and placed her on his lap. Gusion cooed at her, wiping away her tears. 

 

"What's wrong? Why the long face?" He asked in his own baby voice. Gusion ignored the look Alucard was giving. "Are you hungry? You want milk? Did you take a bath yet?" He lifted her up and sniffed her armpits, nuzzling it making the baby giggle a bit. Gusion was about to place her down when a bad stench caught his nostrils. He raised a brow and peeked at her bottoms. His brows shot up and his lips made an 'o'. 

 

"Someone just pooped."

 

"What?" 

 

Gusion turned to the blond. "Have you changed the diaper?" Seeing the confuse look from the demon hunter, Gusion took it as a no. He sighed and stood up with Miya on his hips. He turned away and brought Miya over to his room. The two disappeared as Gusion closed the door. Fatigue was quite overwhelming so Alucard took the opportunity to have a quick power snooze. Being able to have a shut eye was a blessing and he hoped it would last long. It was odd how Gusion looked as if he knew how to care a child. Where did he learn that?

 

Alucard was startled awake by a gentle pat on his face. He opened his eyes and was looking at a smiling chubby face of a baby girl. "Awoo!" Miya shouted as she continued slapping the hunter awake. Alucard blinked harder and stretched before smiling at the girl. "Hey, someone's happy." He slightly cringed at the croaky voice that came out. Miya smiled and giggled at him. She was gurgling and smiling again, no more crying or tantrums. Alucard saw Gusion with Miya's milk bottle. He gave it a gentle shake and the sound of sloshing milk caught the baby's attention. She reached out for the bottle, making noises as well. The assassin saw her and smiled. He picked her up and hold her properly. 

 

"Here comes the airplane!" He imitated a flying plane noise, moving the bottle around the baby. Miya giggled and tried to catch the bottle. The bottle swooped down and Miya latched on it, suckling at it. She made small noises as she drink. Gusion slowly walked around while waiting for her to finish. Alucard watched the two and he was awed at how good Gusion is. He never thought the assassin knew how to babysit. When the bottle was empty, Miya was patted on the back until she burped. Then, Gusion arranged the cushions with one hand and placed Miya in the middle of the pillow fort. The baby was struggling to keep her eyes open and soon fell asleep.

 

"When did you learn babysitting?" Alucard asked once Gusion was done tending to the baby. The assassin placed a small blanket over Miya's tiny body and took a seat on the floor. 

 

"I have younger siblings." He said, not looking away from the baby. "I was the first born of my family so I'm responsible to take care of them when my parents aren't home. It was annoying and tough but I took it as a challenge. I knew a little bit about babysitting just from that. Never would've thought I'd be doing it again." Gusion smiled. "She's a cute baby."

 

Alucard hummed. He stood up and went to refresh himself in the bathroom. He made himself a huge mug of coffee and a toast. With his energy back, Alucard felt a bit better than he used to. "You know who that is right?" He asked, munching on his toast. Gusion looked at the hunter before turning to the baby. When he first saw her, he didn't fully study how she looked like. He studied her hair, her pointy ears, her blue onesie. The assassin frowned and looked back at the hunter. 

 

"You and Miya had kids?"

 

His answer made Alucard spit his coffee. Gusion watched the hunter choke and wheezed for air. He pretended to ignore it and turned his attention to the child. The coughing fit was over. "Don't surprise me like that. You could've killed me." Alucard took a gulp of his warm coffee. The liquid soothed his burning throat. "No, that's not my kid. That's- that's actually Miya."

 

Gusion snapped his head back at Alucard in a speed that made the hunter feared he might break his neck. His face looked as if Alucard just said he had a crush on Lancelot. "How did this happen?" He asked slowly, a bit taken aback by the news. He had no idea he was taking care of Alucard's girlfriend who he thought was actually their kid. He was a bit shock at the thought Alucard and Miya already had children. Gusion knew they were sex addict but to the point where Alucard had to babysit was a bit too quick for him to digest. Knowing that the baby was actually Miya eased his confusion just a little bit. He was still shock but not as bad as it was before. 

 

"Long story short." Alucard finished his quick breakfast. "Harley, Nana and Cyclops made a potion. Miya accidentally took the potion and turned into a baby. The three was looking for a cure and I volunteered babysitting."

 

"Even though you had no idea how to do it?"

 

Alucard sighed. "Yeah..." He replied in a low voice. They were both silent with only the sound of running water and clinking plates. Despite the confusion and small amount of pressure, it was a calm morning with the gentle weather and the peaceful silence. Alucard would love to take Miya out on a walk if this shenanigan didn't happen in the first place. 

 

"Do you need my help?" He turned around from the sink. "I can help you look after her." Gusion offered. "I can babysit her for you and you could at least get a little break." He cringed at the sight of his friend. "You look like you need one."

 

Alucard scoffed. "Yeah, I do. But Miya's my responsibility. I offered to take care of her and I will hold on to my word. Thanks for the offer."

 

"Suit yourself." Gusion shrugged. "But I'm willing to help you out. I can teach you about babysitting if you like." He leaned back against the coffee table with one arm over his bent knee. Alucard bit onto an apple as he walked back from the kitchen to the living room. He sat down on the floor near the assassin and turned to Miya. The little girl slept soundly with her lips slight opened. Her hands were both up beside her face. Alucard felt his insides flutter just by looking at his baby form lover. 

 

"I could use a tip or two though."

 

"Most definitely." Gusion stood up and headed for the kitchen. "As long as it doesn't involve with you and the stove, I'm okay with helping you out."

 

Alucard glared at the assassin. "I heard that first part." He growled making the brunette laugh. Alucard shook his head and ignore him. He let his gaze fall on the sleeping form of Miya. He placed his arms on the side of the couch and rested his head on them. Gusion was frying something in the kitchen, probably making his own breakfast. Alucard closed his eyes and pretended that this his life with Miya. 

 

Miya would be in the kitchen, cooking, and he would be the one to look after their child. When she was done, Miya would come over to tell them dinner was ready. The family of three would head to the table and have dinner together. Their baby babbling as she made a mess with her food and her parents fed each other their food. It was a good life. It sounded like a teenage girl's dream but it was the life Alucard wanted. 

 

To live peacefully with the one he loves... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I tried forcing myself to write to not get writer's block. Plus, I got loads of work and I had trouble not being lazy. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. If you do, don't forget to click on that kudos button <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College assignments and writer's block.....my worst enemies. 
> 
> I forced myself to write bit by bit until I managed to finish this chapter. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story ^w^

"Is that all?"

Cyclops looked through the list. When everything was checked off, he turned back to his friends. "We got everything on the list."

Nana looked at the bubbling potion in the cauldron. Her tiny arms hugged the fluffy Molina in worry. "Please work. Please work." She muttered in Molina's blue fur. The chubby feline seemed to have no interest in its surrounding and chewed happily on a steamed bun. Nana had been worrying about the Miya problem all the time. Sure, the elf turned into a cute baby but Nana missed having adventures with her big sister. 

Harley poured in the last ingredient and gave it a quick stir. The potion bubbled more and changed from green to a bright pink. The three mages gathered around the cauldron and Harley scooped up a small bottle of the potion. He gave it a gentle shake and the potion shimmered like fairy dust. "It's done. This should cure, Miya."

*******

 

Miya peeked from underneath the table. Hey big eyes looked around and she quickly hid when she spotted a familiar figure. Heavy footsteps thumped past and Miya covered her mouth to stifle out a giggle. The seeker was walking around the table, like a predator stalking. 

"Now where is that little moon elf?" A husky voice said. Miya giggled from behind her hands. She watched the tall shadow walked past. "Miya, come out come out wherever you are..."

Alucard stopped stalking around the table and leaned against it. He tapped his finger on his chin in a mock thoughtful manner. He thought out loud. "Hmmm, I wonder where she went?" He grinned and formed his fingers into claws. "When I find her, and I'm going to gobble her up!"

The blond turned around and he faked surprise when he saw a little female elf crawling out from underneath the table. Miya squealed and tried to quickly run away from the man in blue. She went under tables and chairs to stay away from Alucard. The little girl squeaked when the hunter caught her. 

"I got the little rascal!" The blond blew raspberries and pretended to bite her like a monster eating its prey. Miya giggled and laughed while trying to push the 'monster' away from her. From far away, Gusion watched them with a smile. Alucard let go of Miya and the game of cat and mouse continues. The hunter had a big smile on his face. Something that could hardly be seen these days. Gusion forgot the last time he saw Alucard smile. The pain of his past made him cold and almost emotionless. It was amazing how a small child could break through a dead man's heart. 

"Kitty!" Miya cried out. She grabbed the assassin's legs and buried her face in. It was unknown to the reason why Miya decided to call Gusion 'kitty'. 'Gusion' is a hard word for a small toddler to say but calling him kitty does raise some questions. Nonetheless, Gusion let the child do whatever she please. 

"What, Dracula is messing with you?" 

"Awoo!" She pointed to the panting demon hunter. Then, she mimicked a growling monster by baring her teeth and hands as claws. Alucard scoffed and rolled her eyes.

He flopped down beside them on the sofa. He grabbed her from Gusion and glared at her. "Don't think Kitty can save you from me." He hugged her close. "But I will save you from everything else."

Gusion tsk-ed. "Including dirty diapers?"

"Shut it you!"

MIya cooed and gently tapped Alucard's cheek. It got the hunter's attention and he smiled at her. "I'll fight any dirty diapers for my little Miya." He gave a soft kiss on the little girl's forehead and stood up. "I'm thinking of a walk in the park. You wanna join?" He asked, turning to Gusion. The brunette turned at the mention of his name. Gusion placed down the glass of Coke he was drinking. 

"Nah, I'm good." He said, leaning back. "I just wanna have a break. Just for this whole week, I had to do 5 major jobs. I could use a day off."

"Yeah, enjoy your holiday." Alucard carried Miya to his room. He changed the girl's clothes into a more comfortable clothing for a walk. Alucard, on the other hand, decided for a plain white shirt and a blue abstract collared shirt which he left unbuttoned over the top. He wore a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of black shoes. Alucard was fixing his hair in the mirror when he saw something in his box of accessories. His hand picked up a bracelet made of leather and wooden beads. He smiled at the carvings on the beads. 

_"What's this?"_

_"Happy Birthday!"_

_"Oh dear Lord, Miya. You don't need to do this."_

_"Why not? It's your birthday. So, I thought I give you something special. See, it's a bracelet with ancient Moonlight Elf runes carved on it. It's a protection spell."_

_"Thanks, Miya. I'll wear it."_

Alucard smiled as he slipped on the bracelet. His eyes moved to the mirror and he caught himself smiling. To be honest, he was a bit surprised with himself. With his tragic past and troubled mind, he was scared to be in love. He was scared to have a family and he was scared to be in a relationship. In his fear, he stayed away from others and hid away his feelings. Happiness is his worst enemy. It was happiness that robbed him of his family. It was happiness that made him weak. With that in mind, Alucard created a bitter and cold persona just so he could protect himself from getting hurt again. But deep down, he was hurt by loneliness. 

The young man sighed and tried to put on a smile. He turned around to the baby on his baby. Miya bounced lightly on the bed with her tiny arms up. "Up up up!" She said, demanding to be in her caretaker's arms. The little elf was lifted up from the bed and placed on his hip. They waved at the brunette resting on the sofa and left the apartment. 

The weather is quite warm today. But it doesn't stop people from flooding the streets. Miya seemed fascinated in almost anything she spotted with her eyes. Balloons, horse carriages or even the colourful fruits being sold by merchants. Alucard bought her some strawberries and apples. He knew how much Miya loves fruits especially strawberries. He remembered her reactions when she ate a strawberry or anything related to fruits like cakes or other baked goods. Miya is just another typical innocent girl who loves sweet and adorable things. If not, she wouldn't be cuddling the fluffy pony toy Alucard got for her from a carnival game. 

"Awoo!" Miya called to him, pointing to something at the front. Alucard looked to where she was pointing and saw a clown making balloon animals. Alucard raised a brow and turned to her. "You want a balloon animal?"

"Yes pwease."

Alucard hummed and walked to the clown. He watched the clown blew air into a purple balloon and twisted it with a green sausage balloon to make a dog shaped balloon. Or it looks like one. 

"Here you go, kiddo." The clown gave the balloon to the little kid. He waved the small kid goodbye and turned to see Alucard with Miya. "What can I get for ya?"

"Something special for the little one." Alucard jerked Miya on his hip, making the girl giggle. The clown looked at Alucard then to the small elf he was carrying. He then went to his colourful collections of balloons and tried to decide one for his customer. He chose a light blue one and a yellow one. The blue one was filled with air followed by the yellow one. They were twisted together into a flower. The clown showed Miya the balloon flower and it made the girl smile big. 

"Pwetty fwower!"

Alucard let Miya take the flower balloon before paying the clown. Miya seemed very happy with her new toy. She just wouldn't stop swinging it around as if it was a sword. She even made 'swish' sounds as she played. Alucard walked them to the central park and lucky for them, there was not many people around. Only a few youngsters on their skateboards and adults walking their pets. Alucard let Miya down to her feet and the girl ran around the fountain. The blond sat on a bench near the fountain as he watched the small elf play. She found other children and went to play with them. They chased each other around the fountain, laughing and squealing. 

Alucard couldn't help the smile as he watched the children play. His heart tightened at the memory of his childhood. He used to laugh as he played tag with his friends. They played with mud and go swimming in the small river near the village. They would go to an orchard and sneakily steal some fruits for themselves. Then, he would go home and have a hearty dinner with his mom and dad. 

_Mom and Dad_

He bit his bottom lip as it quivered. The pain in his heart got worse and he felt his eyes water. Alucard growled and furiously wiped them away. He kept his head down, not wanting others see him crying. He cursed to himself for being so soft. It's all in the past now, he shouldn't let it bother him so much. 

"Hey, you alright?"

Alucard took a deep breath and looked up. His frown deepened when he saw Alice in front of him. The vampire queen wore a black crop top, a pair of denim short and a pair of ankle high boots. She had put on a minimal amount of make-up on her face unlike the usual 20 layers of foundation she usual had on. The subtle change got him a bit surprised. 

"What do you want?"

"You still hate me..." She said in a neutral tone. Alucard scoffed. 

"How can I not hate the one behind the murder of my parents?" Alucard said with a mocking smile. "Not to mention the 5 years of torture in Hell. I enjoyed that. Thank you so much for your kindness."

Alice seemed hurt but Alucard didn't care. She was one of the people he despised. He didn't care how she felt. People said to him that she had changed. Others believed her but not Alucard. He knew demons better than ones. The basic rule of survival is to never take fully what a demon say. Alice may act nice but Alucard suspected she would show her evil side once everyone had their guards down. Her title as the Queen of the Apocalypse is no mere decoration. 

The young woman seemed hesitant of her next action. Yet, she dared herself to sit beside him. Of all the people she had hurt- Vexana or Pharsa, Alucard was the most bitter with her. Vexana and Pharsa, despite losing their loved ones, they managed to slowly give Alice a second chance but Alucard, he was the hardest one to forgive. He did not only lost his parents, he lost his childhood, his freedom including his own sanity. Plus, because of her, Alucard was no longer just a human. 

He's now a dhampir, half human, half vampire. 

Alucard hated demons. Being a half demon, made him hate himself more. Surely he blamed Alice for this. She was the one who ordered her minions to infect Alucard with demonic particles in his blood. If it wasn't because of her, Alucard would have grown up with his family. He would have become a normal human with a healthy mind. 

"I'm really sorry." Alice started. She turned to the hunter to see if there was a reaction. Alucard had his attention on the children instead. She sighed and continued. "You know my past right? I was just a minion, a sex slave of a vampire king. I was abused everyday. He humiliated me. Tortured me. But I was too scared to fight back until one day, I had enough. I found a book of forbidden spells and I studied it everyday." Alice clenched her jaw. "I use my magic to kill him like how I kill others these days. When I killed him, it felt...good. Like some sort of relief. So I killed more. I killed everyone in the castle and I took the throne as mine. It was since then I worked my way to become the Queen of the Apocalypse."

Alucard was silent for some time before he opened his mouth. "What're you expecting, telling me all this?"

He turned to her with his brows raised in a questioning manner. "What're you trying to gain by telling me your past?" He whispered to her. Venom was dripping from his words. Alice couldn't keep in contact with his eyes. All she could see was hatred and thirst for blood.

Her blood...

"You think I would easily forgive you just because you said you used to be raped by a vampire king?" Alucard laughed sarcastically. "Oh you're such an idiot. I'm not as soft as you think. Maybe I was before you decided to dump me in that prison."

Alucard stood up, looming over her. Alice shrunk at his height. Fear was building up inside her. "You think just because you got raped, you got abused that you have the right to hurt others? I was whipped until my back hardly has any skin on it. I was left to starve and I was forced to eat dead rats or even my own shit. You stripped me naked, tied me up on a pole and put me up like I'm a display on a parade float. I lost my family, my dignity and even my sanity."

"I know what I did..."

"Oh really? What about Vexana? You slept with her husband, spread rumors of Vexana performing black magic to the point her own people burnt her to death. She came back as the Necromancer due to the despair and anger that you left in her heart. Pharsa? You ruined her best day. She was going to get married and you killed her husband. You even made her blind."

Alucard huffed in disgust. Alice had her head bowed to hide away her tears. "It's disgusting that you thought you were just a victim of a situation. I would love to kill you slowly with my bare hands." He walked away. "But I have better things to do than goofing around with a bratty slut."

Alice sniffed and sobbed when Alucard left. She knew of her sins. She tried to change. She knew a lot of people hate her for what she had done and she tried to change. But it was hard. Change was never an easy task. The vampire wiped her tears and stood up. She watched Alucard lifting a little elf girl onto his shoulders. There was a big smile on his face. A huge contrast to the scowl he had before. Was she really that dirty to his eyes?

"Maybe I am..." Alice mumbled. She stood up and decided to walk home to the small cottage she lived with Rafaela. It was nice of the angel to let her stay. At least there are some people in the world that would accept her. 

 

*******

 

"Alu! Alu! Alu!"

 

Alucard placed down the glass and saw three mages running towards him. Nana, Harley and Cyclops panted for breath. Then, Harley raised a finger. "We-We found...the cure." He announced between pants.

"Oh really? Let's see then."

The tallest of the three took over a bottle from the inside of his coat. A pinkish glittery liquid sloshed in the cube shaped bottle. "This will surely bring Miya back to normal." Nana said. 

Alucard stared at the potion then at the little girl who was playing with Ellie and Ruby. He had a desire for a drink and he left Miya with the two girls. There was no way he would drink with a baby around. The last thing he needed was Miya accidentally taking a sip of his whiskey. He watched the elf playing with her friends. The big smile on her face and the small giggles she made. The way her arms stretched to grab the ball Ellie and Ruby was throwing around. She laughed and squealed when the ball was in her hands. 

After taking the potion, he would no longer be hearing those childish giggles. Miya would no longer be smaller than his hips. She would be a grown woman, with large breasts and a mature body. No more he would hear those tiny 'Awoo' or have gentle pats on his cheeks just to get his attention. As much as Alucard wanted to help get Miya's original body back, he would definitely miss this baby version. 

Alucard sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The three mages looked happy, oblivious to what the hunter is feeling. They asked the hunter to get something to trick Miya into taking the potion. So, Alucard bought a slice of strawberry cake. Nana sprinkled some of the potion onto the cake and all they need was the little toddler to eat it. The blond called Ruby to bring Miya over. The Red Riding Hood showed the little elf the cake. 

"Look Miya. Alu got you a cake."

Miya's eyes widened and she clapped her tiny hands. "Cake! Cake!" She chirped. Ruby placed her down on a chair beside Alucard. The baby elf stared at the cake in awe before taking the plastic fork. She turned to Alucard and the hunter gestured to the cake. Miya seemed to bounce in her seat before taking a small piece of the cake and eat it. She hummed as she savored the sweet cake. She ate more until the cake was only left as crumbs on the plate. 

"Yummy!" Miya giggled. Alucard smile and his hand stroked her head. He turned to Harley. 

"How long until the potion takes effect?"

Harley tried to recall the scroll of the spell. "For a day, if I'm not mistaken..."

Alucard nodded and turned to the happy baby beside him. He placed a hand on her head. "Just one day before I end my shift then..." he whispered to himself. He picked her up into his arms. "So how about we make it the best one?"

Miya giggled and Alucard couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead. Nana, Harley and Cyclops gave each other a small high five. All they needed to do now is wait for Miya to undergo a transformation back to her original body. They silently prayed that the potion works because this was their last resort. They doubt Diggie could reverse the effect and definitely Harith might not be able to help seeing how busy he is with his job. 

 

 

 As Alucard and Miya walked out of the door, a figure silently watched them from afar. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Miya has been stuck in my head for a long time and I decide to write it down before it drives me crazy. As for the onesie Miya wore, it's basically just Molina onesie. At first, I thought the outfit to be like Nana's Slumber Party skin but then the Molina Totoro-ness haunted me, so that thing won. 
> 
> If you had trouble imagining baby Miya, just imagine a chibi version of Miya. That's all. 
> 
> I'd love to draw it for you guys but I suck at drawing cute chibis. My chibis are Tim Burton worthy XD


End file.
